


cita inesperada

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: reddie fluff...😌Eddie va a uno de los shows de Richie..
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	cita inesperada

El teatro estaba lleno. No era como el gran e imponente edificio en el que había estado la semana pasada, pero era decente y bastante antiguo. Restaurado a su antiguo esplendor gracias a la comunidad y mecenas desinteresados. Era agradable y nada impersonal como algunos teatros modernos de Nueva York. A Richie le agradó en cuanto puso un pie dentro.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a su público. En el medio de una broma basada en la vida real del comediante . Las personas más cercanas al escenario empezaron a interactuar con él gracias a una pregunta muy simple, que Richie no pensaba obtuviese respuesta sino la mirada expectante de los presentes. En lugar de eso había dos personas discutiendo en medio del show.

Estaban en la primera fila, separados por varios asientos. Tanto la mujer como el hombre estaban de pie. La discusión se hacía más y más acalorada y el comediante no sabía que hacer para detenerlos.

Todo empezó asi:  
-"..y entonces la esperé dos horas en el bar..Lo bueno de beber tu peso en cerveza es que conseguí membresía gratis por un año jaja.. Quien lo habría imaginado?.".

La gente rio a carcajadas por unos segundos antes de que la voz seca de una mujer se dejara escuchar entre la multitud.

-"Por la forma como te vistes fuera del escenario obvio!. Seguro vio tu atuendo y dió media vuelta. "..

Richie levantó las cejas y rio un poco a la fuerza. Tenía dispuesta en la punta de su lengua una respuesta referente a su miembro debajo de la ropa de nerd, pero un hombre bajito se le adelantó.

Vestía saco y corbata. Era bajito y hablaba usando las manos como haciendo movimientos de kung fu. Era atractivo y sus mejillas estabas adornadas por holluelos que se hacían evidentes cuando sonreía malévolamente. Sus ojos de expresión triste adornados por cejas pobladas, daban la impresion de ojos de cachorrito cuando no las alzaba. Hablaba frenéticamente. Se veía molesto...y a Richie le pareció sexy.

-"Pudrete!..El es hot sin importar lo q se ponga?!..En su lugar yo iría por una segunda y tercera cita!..".

Algunos empezaron a ponerse de pie al lado del hombre más bajo, apoyándolo. Una chica de corte rapado a un lado y cabello verde continuó el argumento.

-"..Si no te gusta a qué vienes aca, perra?!".

El himbre bajito asintió y cruzó los brazos.

La otra mujer estuvo en silencio por unso segundos. Su cara se puso roja como tomate y grito furiosa.

-" A quien le dices perra?!, tú...".

Richie la interrumpió. Debía terminar con esto pronto o se arruinaría el show.

-"Wow wow!..Calma todo el mundo!!. Hey tú, sexy.. Sí tú!..Quieres salir conmigo?.".

El hombre más bajo se tocó el pecho. No estaba seguro si se referia a él o a la chica de cabello verde detrás suyo. Cuando el comediante afirmó que se refería a él, el pánico le hizo contestar con un poco de fuerza.

-"Demonios!. SI!.."

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir y a reír. Algunos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda al hombre más bajo. Rochie sonrió de par en par. Había salvado el show y podía continuar con su rutina. Y lo mejor era que tenía una cita esa noche con el pequeñín sexy. Le hizo un guiño y el hombre más bajo se sonrojó.

El show continuó sin interrupciones y la gente estaba más relajada y acertiva a sus bromas. Estuvo muy bien. 

  
*

  
El ambiente en el restaurante era agradable con luces tenues, y música suave. No era demasiado lujoso en comparacion a otros en los que había estado el comediante, pero requería traje formal. 

Eddie lo miraba al otro lafo de la mesa.

Se notaba algo nervioso, pero el champagne había ayudado a calmarlo. Platicaron sobre sus carreras y vidas. Eddie le contó sobre su reciente divorcio y salida del closet y Richie lo hizo reír. El comediante le contó sobre su algo sinuoso intento de salir del closet que había finalmente realizado con exito el mes pasado. Eddie estuvo encantado de escuchar que era la primera cita oficial del comediante como personalidad queer. Richie bromeó sobre posibles paparazzis despues de ésta noche. 

Ambos comieron y bebieron, riendo sobre la comicidad de un Eddie asustando a algún grosero paparazzi. Eddie le contestaba con sarcasmo y respuestas afiladas. Estaba en llamas!. Este pequeñín no se dejaba de nadie..y eso le fascinaba cada vez más a Richie.

En un momento, despues del postre, ambos se miraron en silencio. Richie aclaro la garganta y rozó con las puntas de sus dedos los nudillos de Eddie.

El analista de riesgo se sonrojó, pero no hizo intento de mover su mano. El comediante habló en voz baja.. Casi en un tono vulnerable.

-"La pasé muy bien esta noche...No es todo los días que encuentro a alguien que me da tan duro como yo le doy..Yo... Quisiera repetirlo, si estás interesado?.."

Eddie lo miró perplejo. Miró a la mesa y luego a los ojos a Richie. Se mordió los labios y asintió , sonrojándose aún más.

-"Eso me gustaría mucho..".

FIN


End file.
